


Wpływ dzieciństwa

by Artur_Tadeusz



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artur_Tadeusz/pseuds/Artur_Tadeusz
Summary: Sherlock ma 6 lat, gdy rodzice jego i Mycrofta postanawiają się rozwieść. W spokojnym dzieciństwie braci drobne i oczywiste rzeczy ulegają wielkim zmianom, których nie sposób zatrzymać.Przyszłość rysuje się w ponurych barwach, ale może jednak nie wszystko potoczy się tak źle jak wydedukował Sherlock?





	Wpływ dzieciństwa

I.  
Victor, kiedy bawią się z Sherlockiem w piratów, powtarza, że zawsze, we wszystkich bajkach, dobro wygrywa. Szczęśliwe zakończenia dominują więc w ich grach, co Sherlock uważa za trochę dziecinne, ale nie sprzeciwia się. Lubi Victora i lubi wierzyć, że zawsze, absolutnie zawsze, wszystkie ich przygody skończą się dobrze.  
Sherlock ma pięć i pół roku, gdy po raz pierwszy z pełną świadomością dociera do niego, że z jego rodziną dzieje się coś złego. Nie potrafi przewidzieć konsekwencji, ale podświadomie czuje, że tym razem wiara w szczęśliwe zakończenia nie pomoże.

II.  
Sherlock siedzi w swoim pokoju na piętrze i próbuje uzyskać kolejną sól opisaną w podręczniku do chemii, który dostał na ostatnie urodziny. Podręcznik akademicki jest gruby i czarno-biały, ale Sherlock nie zniechęca się. Miesza właśnie kolejne substancje w wysokiej kolbie, gdy z parteru dobiega go krzyk Mamusi. Sherlock zamiera na moment, ale nie przerywa eksperymentu. Wie, że Mamusia i Ojciec muszą „wyjaśnić sobie pewne kwestie”. Tak powiedział Mycroft. Sherlock nie wie ani nie rozumie dlaczego „pewne kwestie” wyjaśnia się krzycząc, ale przypuszcza, że Mycroft musi mieć rację.  
Pięć minut później kończy swój eksperyment ze skutkiem bardzo zadowalającym i z niejaką dumą patrzy na wnioski zapisane w zeszycie. Krzyki na dole nie ustają, więc wychodzi z pokoju i schodzi na parter. Pamięta o czwartym od dołu trzeszczącym stopniu, chociaż, jak przypuszcza, nie ma to w tym momencie żadnego znaczenia, i podchodzi do drzwi kuchni. Ojciec znajduje się poza zasięgiem jego wzroku, ale Mamusia stoi na środku pomieszczenia. Sherlock skupia wzrok na jej pochylonej, opartej o stół sylwetce. Teraz, kiedy krzyczy, wygląda na zupełnie inną osobę niż wtedy, gdy rozmawia z Sherlockiem i Sherlock czuje, że nie podoba mu się ta zmiana.  
Wbiega po schodach i zatrzymuje się na moment przed drzwiami pokoju brata. Powoli uchyla je i przez wąską szparę wślizguje się do środka.  
Mycroft siedzi przy biurku z nosem w zeszycie, ale Sherlock natychmiast zdaje sobie sprawę z kilku rzeczy. Wnioski układają się w listę. Jego brat patrzy w otwarte notatki, ale ich nie czyta – całą jego uwagę zajmują dobiegające spod podłogi krzyki. Mycroft martwi się tym, co dzieje się w kuchni. To, co dzieje się między Mamusią i Ojcem nie jest w porządku.  
Na widok Sherlocka Mycroft wzdycha ledwo zauważalnie i przysuwa do biurka drugie krzesło. Sadza na nim Sherlocka, a potem wraca do zeszytu.  
\- Dlaczego? – pyta Sherlock, a Mycroft podnosi wzrok znad kartki.  
\- Dlaczego? – powtarza jakby nie rozumiał pytania.  
\- Dlaczego Mamusia i Ojciec się kłócą? – konkretyzuje Sherlock, wiedząc co Mycroft odpowie.  
\- Muszą wyjaśnić sobie pewne kwestie, mówiłem ci.  
\- Jakie kwestie?  
\- W tym momencie analizują sens sadzenia wrzosów w ogrodzie zimowym.  
\- Ale czemu się kłócą? O wrzosy. O twoją szkołę. I o mleko do herbaty i-  
\- Ludzie się kłócą – przerywa mu Mycroft.  
\- Nie rozumiem – jego usta wyginają się w podkówkę, kiedy patrzy na brata. - Dlaczego?  
\- Bo myślą inaczej – Mycroft zamyka zeszyt, przez chwilę przygląda się Sherlockowi, a potem bierze go na kolana. – Mają różne poglądy i cele i nie potrafią ich pogodzić.  
\- Więc kiedy je pogodzą, to przestaną się kłócić? – pyta Sherlock z nadzieją.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że tak, Sherlock.  
Siedzą tak, dopóki na dole nie ustanie płacz Mamusi.

III.  
Sytuacje nie zmienia się przez kilka kolejnych miesięcy i nawet Sherlock powoli zaczyna uświadamiać sobie, że prowadzi do katastrofy. Zaczyna uświadamiać sobie nieuchronność zdarzeń, ale nie zaczyna ich rozumieć. Nadal nie wie dlaczego rodzice nie potrafią rozmawiać ze sobą tak jak wcześniej ani dlaczego Ojciec pozwala by Mamusia była smutna. Sherlock nie lubi, gdy Mamusia jest smutna. Stara się sprzątać po swoich eksperymentach, próbuje ją rozśmieszyć, przytula się, biega po kuchni w stroju pirata i zaprasza Victora na podwieczorki. Mamusia lubi Victora, a obecność roześmianych chłopców w kuchni chyba sprawia jej przyjemność.  
Tłumaczenie Mycrofta, niezmiennie to samo, nie wystarcza, a z czasem staje się wręcz irytujące, gdy Sherlock dochodzi do wniosku, że jego brat nie wie tak dużo jak mu się kiedyś wydawało.  
Sherlock nie lubi nie rozumieć; ma tak odkąd pamięta. Obserwuje kolejne zdarzenia i próbuje wydedukować kiedy w odpowiedzi na akcję nastąpi reakcja. Wie, że nastąpi, bo to tylko prosta chemia - z mieszania składników musi wyjść produkt. Sherlock nienawidzi eksperymentów porzuconych przed uzyskaniem wniosków (co czasem zdarza się Mycroftowi), ale myśli, że tym razem chętnie zrobiłby wyjątek.  
Ostatecznie wszystko zmienia się w przedostatnim tygodniu lata, we wtorek. Mamusia woła wszystkich na kolację, ale Sherlock i Victor walczą właśnie z morską bestią, atakującą ich okręt. Sherlock wbiega do jadalni jako ostatni, prosto z ogrodu. Czuje zapach ulubionej zapiekanki z warzywami, w jednej chwili zapomina o wszystkim i siada do stołu. Ojciec patrzy na niego długim znaczącym spojrzeniem, ale Sherlock tego nie zauważa. Wciąż jest ożywiony i lekko zmęczony po zabawie, jego policzki pokrywa rumieniec, a piracki kapelusz zsunął mu się na lewe ucho, odsłaniając zmierzwione przez wiatr loki. Na nogach ma przybrudzone tenisówki, a dodatkowo w czasie sztormu rozwiązało mu się jedno sznurowadło. Dopiero kopniak wymierzony pod stołem przez Mycrofta, wyrywa go z rozbawienia i przywraca do rzeczywistości. Sherlock spotyka gniewne spojrzenie Ojca i natychmiast spuszcza wzrok, wpatrując się w swoje brudne dłonie.  
\- Marsz do łazienki. Umyć ręce! Natychmiast! – mówi podniesionym głosem Ojciec. - I pomóc matce! – warczy.  
Mamusia odwraca się od blatu kuchennego.  
\- Co się stało? – pyta, wkładając dużą łyżkę do miski z sałatką. - Nie krzycz na niego.  
\- Czyli tak mu pozwalasz? Tak wychowujesz dzieciaka? – Ojciec odwraca się w jej stronę.  
Atmosfera w kuchni w jednej chwili tężeje, a czas zamienia się w lepką ciągnącą się masę. Sherlock obserwuje to z rosnącym strachem. Wie, że nie ma takiej rzeczy, którą mógłby zrobić lub powiedzieć by powstrzymać zdarzenia - granica kłótni została już przekroczona. Czuje się winny, bo popełnił błąd, którego nie jest w stanie naprawić. Umycie rąk niczego już nie zmieni. Nie boli to, że Ojciec na niego krzyknął, nie boli kopniak od brata.  
\- Ale przecież nic strasznego się nie stało – tłumaczy Mamusia racjonalnym, spokojnym tonem. - Sherlocku, załóż kapcie; idź umyj ręce i twarz.  
Sherlock odzyskuje zdolność ruchu i ponuro odsuwa się od stołu. Wychodzi z jadalni i zdejmuje buty. Przez otwarte drzwi wciąż widzi, co dzieje się kuchni. Chce szybko pobiec do łazienki, ale zatrzymuje go głos Ojca:  
\- Niech nauczy się zachowywać! Teraz pozwolisz, a potem już zawsze będzie tak robił!  
Zarzut pod adresem Mamusi jest bardzo ogólny i Sherlock nie jest pewien czy mowa tylko o tym, co zrobił przed chwilą czy może również o innych rzeczach… Siada na podłodze i zaczyna powoli zakładać kapcie. Myśli, że to, co się dzieje jest okrutnie niesprawiedliwe – w stosunku do niego i do Mamusi. Myśli, że nienawidzi Ojca, który wtrąca się w nie swoje sprawy – siada z nimi do kolacji raz na tydzień i natychmiast znajduje powód do kłótni. Mamusia zawsze każe Sherlockowi myć ręce i nigdy nie podnosi przy tym głosu. I Sherlock czasem pomaga jej w kuchni – na przykład przy lepieniu tych małych pierożków z serem.  
Ojciec wstaje od stołu i podchodzi do żony. Sherlock patrzy na to z rosnącym niepokojem. Kątem oka zauważa, że chociaż jego brat siedzi nieruchomo jak on sam, to palce prawej dłoni zaciska na brzegu blatu.  
\- Daj spokój, nie kłóć się przy dzieciach.  
\- Ja się kłócę? Chcę, żeby się zachowywały, więc się kłócę?!  
\- Uważam, że odnosisz się do Sherlocka w niewłaściwy sposób. Wystarczyło przypomnieć – niesie miskę sałatki i stawia na środku stołu, po czym patrzy na męża. - Przypomnieć, nie krzyczeć.  
Ojciec podnosi się z krzesła, staje naprzeciwko Mamusi i robi coś, czego Sherlock nie potrafi przewidzieć nawet z sekundowym wyprzedzeniem. Prawie bez zamachu, krótkim ruchem ręki, uderza ją w twarz. Mycroft zrywa się na nogi i staje między rodzicami, a trzy sekundy później Sherlock łapie go za brzeg marynarki. Ma tylko jeden kapeć i w rezultacie nie wie jak znalazł się w kuchni. Stoi lekko schowany za nogami brata, który krzyczy coś, czego Sherlock nie zapamiętuje. Zapamiętuje za to obraz Mamusi – lekko schylonej, z dłonią przyciśniętą do policzka.  
Ojciec odwraca się i wychodzi z kuchni, a Mamusia z zamkniętymi oczami osuwa się na krzesło, ukrywając twarz w dłoniach. Przed nią, na jasnozielonej serwecie, w głębokiej formie stygnie zapiekanka.  
Mycroft rozluźnia się odrobinę, patrzy po kuchni, po czym ciągnie Sherlocka za rękę i prowadzi po schodach na piętro. Sadza go przy swoim biurku i wychodzi. Sherlock patrzy na swoje dłonie, które lekko drżą i na jeden kapeć, który zdążył założyć i liczy upływające minuty. Siedzi w ciszy przez ponad dwadzieścia kolejnych, nim jego myśli zaczynają płynąć spokojnym rytmem. Potem w łazience myje ręce i twarz, na której z zaskoczeniem odkrywa ślady łez.  
Mycroft sprowadza go do pustej kuchni i w ciszy stawia przed nim porcję zapiekanki, ale Sherlock po raz pierwszy nie ma ochoty na swoje ulubione danie. Grzebie widelcem w jedzeniu; przesuwa po talerzu kawałki brokułów i oddziela je od makaronu. Ma poczucie, że kłótnia to w jakiś sposób jego wina.  
\- Nie prawda, Sherlocku. Nie myśl tak.  
Mycroft zaprzecza, ale Sherlock nie odzyskuje apetytu.

IV.  
Punkt kulminacyjny został osiągnięty, więc nadejście fali niemożliwych do zatrzymania zmian staje się zupełnie oczywiste. Sherlock jest przygotowany na jej pojawienie się, ale i tak siła z jaką w niego uderza niemalże zwala go z nóg.  
Dzień po kłótni w kuchni Mamusia zabiera Sherlocka i Mycrofta na spacer nad rzekę, gdzie powoli i z cierpliwością tłumaczy im skutki tego, co od roku dzieje się w ich domu. Nie nazywa konsekwencji po imieniu; mówi o „przeczekaniu pewnych problemów” i o tym, że potem będzie lepiej, ale Sherlock ma niejasne, podskórne poczucie ukarania. Milczy, myśląc, że Mamusia nie mówi im wszystkiego, bo uważa ich za dzieci. Zmęczony czuje, że być może wolałby, żeby Mamusia była na niego zła i to okazała. Jednocześnie ten pomysł zdaje mu się tak absurdalny, że poświęca mu kolejnych kilka myśli. W końcu dochodzi do wniosku, że taka sytuacja byłaby po prostu… jasna.  
Niezależnie od tego jak czuje się Sherlock, konsekwencje są bardzo proste i konkretne. Mamusia opowiada im o Cardiff, o morzu, o tym, że zamieszkają z dziadkami i chyba rzeczywiście chce, żeby synowie ją zrozumieli, ale Sherlock po raz pierwszy boleśnie odczuwa rozdarcie między tym, czego pragnie, a tym, co musi. Nie do końca rozumie dlaczego to odczucie jest tak silne – o wiele silniejsze niż wtedy, gdy musiał przerwać rejs pirackiego statku na rzecz pójścia spać.  
Sherlock patrzy na Mycrofta, który zdaje się nie mieć takich problemów i zastanawia się czy naprawdę tak jest? Co ukrywa jego brat, gdy przytakuje Mamusi i robi tę swoją poważną minę? Sherlock patrzy na wodę, na przeciwległy brzeg porośnięty trzcinami, a potem w dół na, umykającą mu spod nóg w tempie kroków, ziemię. Bardzo nie chce tracić tej ścieżki nad rzeką, tych trzcin i drewnianego domu widocznego pod lasem. Podnosi głowę i patrzy przed siebie. Bardzo nie chce tracić, nadbiegającego od strony miasteczka, Victora.

V.  
Gdy rzeczy są już spakowane i wyniesione na korytarz, Sherlock siada na pustym łóżku, tuli do siebie pluszowego misia i czeka. Nie podnosi głowy, gdy Mycroft wchodzi do pokoju. Materac ugina się lekko i Sherlock czuje otulające go ramiona. Idealnie suche dotąd oczy zapełniają mu się nagle łzami, więc tylko przyciska się do brata.  
\- Naprawdę miałem nadzieję, że mam rację – mówi Mycroft i Sherlock wybacza mu kłamstwo o „wyjaśnianiu pewnych kwestii”.  
Gdy na schodach rozlegają się kroki Mamusi, Sherlock rozmazuje łzy uchem misia i odwraca głowę.


End file.
